halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Haddonfield Elementary School
Haddonfield Elementary School is located in Haddonfield Illinois. History In September of 1954, Judith Myers was in first grade . Throughout her time as a student at the elementary school, she was best known for being an outgoing child. She made many friends in elementary school who would attend the same middle school and high school as her. Judith was very studious and active in after school programs. It was at this time that she developed a strong friendship with another student named Kathy Dryer. Daniel Hodges also attended the elementary school during the 1950s. He was a typical rambunctious boy and made friends easily. He was a year older than Judith and would become her boyfriend in high school. However, he would later become Kathy Dryer's boyfriend sometime after Judith's death. Eventually he and Kathy would get married. In September 1963, Michael Myers entered first grade at the elementary school up until October 31, 1963 when he murdered his older sister. During his time as a student in 1963, Michael's teacher noticed signs of a deeply troubled child who was getting into fights at school with other students and doodling on his school assignments what were best described as disturbing in nature. In mid October of 1963, it became evident that he was rapidly regressing. Michael was no longer maintaining the milestones that were deemed normal for children of 6 years. He spoke less often and became more reclusive. He also had difficulty accomplishing his school assignments. Michael's teacher shared her concerns with the school principal who contacted Mr. and Mrs. Myers. They arranged a meeting with the parents. During the meeting, the principal and teacher expressed their concerns about Michael. However, Mr. and Mrs. Myers could not come to an agreement as to how they should handle their son's growing psychological problems. As a result, early intervention did not occur and Michael's psychological state only worsened which lead to Judith's untimely death. Some time in the late 1960s, Laurie Strode became a student at the elementary school. She was very intelligent and maintained good grades through out her education at the elementary school. She was also a very well behaved student and got along well with both her classmates and peers. It was at this time that she formed a friendship with Lynda Van der Klok. On October 31st, 1978, Thomas Doyle was walking home from school with his pumpkin when Lonnie Elamb, Richie, and Keith started to bully him and made him trip over his pumpkin, smashing it. All three boys ran off in different directions and Richie ran right into a masked man. This man was escaped mental patient, Michael Myers. The boy was too scared for words and ran off. Myers watched Tommy walk home from school as he had seen the boy earlier that day with Laurie Strode, his main target. Later that night, Myers broke into the elementary school and possibly murdered someone as the police and Doctor Loomis discovered blood on one of the desk and the word "Samhain" written in blood on the chalkboard. Myers had also drawn a picture which included his parents, himself and his sister, Judith, standing in front of the family home. He also stabbed a knife into his drawing of Judith. Shortly after this incident Doctor Loomis learned from nurse Marion Chambers that Laurie Strode was the biological sister of Michael and Judith Myers. She had been adopted by the Strode family after her biological parents died in the year 1965 and the court had ordered the files sealed. In the 1980s, Jamie Lloyd was a student who was best known for being related to Michael Myers and for being teased by her peers as a result. However, the school staff tried their best to maintain Jamie's privacy and did not disclose any of the information to anyone outside of the school. But due to the fact that her mother, Laurie Strode, had resided in Haddonfield after Halloween of 1978 up until her unexpected death, it was hard to maintain her confidentiality since everyone had known who her mother was. Many of the students were told by their parents to stay away from Jamie because of her family background. The students used that information to tease and exclude her. Jamie tried her best to be a good student but struggled both academically and socially due to the treatment she received from her peers. This only intensified when her mother died and as a result had meetings once a week with the school psychologist. But on October 31st 1988, she was taken to the elementary school with Dr. Loomis in the hopes of losing Michael Myers who was in pursuit of them. Michael managed to get into the school and chased Jamie, who narrowly escaped. Jamie no longer attended the elementary school after her encounter with Michael Myers in 1988. Students 1950s *Judith Myers (Deceased) *Daniel Hodges *Kathy Dryer 1960s *Michael Myers *Laurie Strode (Deceased) *Lynda Van der Klok (Deceased) 1978 * Tommy Doyle * Lindsey Wallace * Lonnie Elamb (Deceased) * Richie Castle (Deceased) * Keith (Deceased) * Gary 1988 * Jamie Lloyd (Deceased) * Kyle * Billy Hill Films Appearances * Halloween * Halloween II * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers References Category:Locations